Code Names
by thesmartoneisodd
Summary: Ever had code names for someone? Well Hermione and Ginny do, for a lot of people. Maybe even Ron and Harry. Mostly Ron/Hermione with bits of Harry/Ginny. R&R.  rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi everyone :) thank you for taking the time to read this. Mighty awesome of you. This is just a short short story, but i might continue it if i get enough feedback or reviews. Well i'll let you read now.**

**not before a disclaimer though. disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/places im gonna use, they belong to JKR or other people.**

Hermione held on to her books as she walked angrily towards Gryffindor tour.

"I hate Gingerbread! I hate it! I hate it! I HATE IT!" she said, attracting the attention of most people in the halls. Hermione wasn't always that cross, unless it was exam time or a certain redhead had made her angry.

"She must be mad. The gingerbread wasn't that bad, I had some today. It was quite tasty." Said a 3rd year Hufflepuff. The boy received an amused look by no other than Ginny Weasley and a deathly glare from Hermione.

"Hermione, honestly, I know a Gingerbread head is an awful part, but if you keep on yelling you hate him, everyone will know who it is." Said Ginny as she changed directions to walk next to Hermione.

"Well you were doing the same thing last year. You kept telling everyone how you hated that Blackberries didn't notice you." Said Hermione indignantly. "They thought you were as crazy as Sir Cadogan."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she didn't seem to have anything to say. Her mind wandered off to how crazy yelling about Blackberries was. He barely noticed her and it annoyed her so much that she started yelling about it. People thought she was as crazy as Luna, no wait that's mean, they thought she was as crazy as, oh who the heck cares. They thought she was crazy, period.

"You know Hermione, hate is a strong word. You don't really hate him now do you?" she said smirking.

"I know it is. I do hate him." Hermione replied, though she wasn't sure that last part was actually true.

"That's not true, stop trying to convince yourself. Plus, what has he done this time?"

"It is, and I'm sure of it. What has he done? Oh nothing, just pestering me every time I try to write a letter to Hunchback, or every time I mention his name." she said almost yelling.

"Oh, well he's just jealous Hermione."

"Maybe he isn't, maybe he just does it to bother me."

"No, I'm pretty sure he's just jealous"

"Who's jealous?" Ron said, he was walking in their direction with Harry at his side.

"None of your business." Said Hermione coolly. It was as if her anger subsided, as if she wanted Ron to think she wasn't affected by him or angry at him.

"Of course it's my business." He replied in an irritated tone. Meanwhile Ginny was staring at Harry, who stared back. They were exchanging looks, they saw this coming, it was another fight Ron and Hermione were about to get into.

"How is it any of your business?" Hermione asked.

"Because you're my best friend that's why!"

"Well," she looked taken back. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" he said impatiently.

"I-I uh, its girl problems, you wouldn't understand." She added. Before Ron could reply she left for the tower.

"That doesn't make sense!" he yelled in her direction. But Hermione didn't reply.

Ron watched her as she disappeared around a corner, and then without a word, he followed her.

Harry and Ginny stood there, amusement in their eyes.

"Wonder when they're going to realize they like each other." Said Harry.

"They do realize it, but they don't want to admit it." Replied Ginny.

"Why wouldn't they want to?"

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows what goes on their heads. Maybe its pride."

"Could be. Why was she angry?"

"He's bothering her about Krum."

"Oh, right. Well, want to go get some lunch?" Harry said. "It's ok, if you know, you have to sit with Michael , It's fine." He added hesitantly.

Ginny smiled to herself. And then she turned to Harry. "Let's go." She said.

**Hey again, so what did you think? review and tell me. I would appreciate it if you give me some constructive criticism cuz i need to improve. Also, if you wanna be extra nice, you can wish me luck on making the vball team :) **

**- Gee, smart one, or whatever you wanna call me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyy sorry for the previous ch2 i posted it without editing :S extremely sorry. Well this is chapter 2. I'm not satisfied with it, but i can't think of a way to make it better. **

**disclaimer: i dont own Hp.  
**

Ron caught up to Hermione as she was giving the password to the fat lady.  
"Hermione!" he called. She took one look at him, and an expression he rarely saw spread across her face - panic!  
"Hermione wait!" he ran to the portrait, and held the door just before it shut. He swung it open and climbed in. Few people were in the common room, maybe because it was lunch time and people in their right minds wouldn't be missing lunch. Merlin, he was so hungry! _Don't think about food, don't think about food! _He thought, _Hermione first_. He added. He had to know who was jealous, was it Krum?  
"HERMIONE" he yelled across the room. She was almost at the door to the girls' dormitories. "Stop! Stop running away from me." He added angrily. Hermione slowly turned around.  
"I'm not running away." She said calmly.  
"Then what do you call it when someone storms off and doesn't answer?"  
"Wanting alone time."  
"It's not that."  
"It is and I don't like it when you poke your nose in my business every second of the day." She replied. Almost everyone in the room got up and left, either to their dormitories or out of the tower. No one was insane enough to stay when they saw a fight coming between these two (maybe except Harry). Only one person was left, Lavender Brown. She was sitting in a chair with a mischievous look on her face, as if she got the newest piece of gossip and was itching to spread it around. Ron and Hermione continued their bickering, they hadn't seen Lavender, because her back was to them, and she was concealed behind a huge chair.

Ron didn't know what to say. He was infuriated, had she expected him to sit there and watch while she was sending letters to her stupid, beloved, Bulgarian celebrity. She should be paying attention to him only, maybe harry too, but mostly Ron. Not that he liked her of course, she was just a friend.

"Who's jealous?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm, thought his ears were growing redder by the second.

"I just told you it's none of your business, so keep your oversized nose out of it!" She screamed.

"IT IS MY BUISNESS! AND MY NOSE IS NORMAL SIZE!" The redness was spreading across Ron's face now.

"NO IT IS NOT! SO I WOULD APPREACIATE IT OF YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" Hermione bellowed.

Hermione's face was red, and her hair was bushier than ever, making her seem like, well…like an angry Hagrid. She turned on her heels, and went up the girls' dormitory.

Ron tried to calm himself. He took a seat next to the fireplace. Looking at the fire, and started muttering angrily. He heard a giggle, so he looked up. Ron yelped and jumped back in to the chair, causing it and him to fall backwards.  
"Ouch!" Ron got up, with his hand on his head and put the chair back.

"Excited to see me?" Lavender asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Lavender, what are you doing? Have you been here the whole time? Oh Merlin! Did you hear, what we –uh– I said? It wasn't a fight you know, we were just talking…" He stuttered.

"It's the common room silly, anyone can be here. Oh yes, I was here the entire time, and I heard every single word." She smiled at him.

"Merlin's beard no!" Ron exclaimed, "Lavender? You aren't going to spread that around right?"

"Oh of course not! Why would I do that?" she said sarcastically. "I still have a lot of stories to gather, you two will be my favorite gossip topic." She replied. Lavender was enjoying this, she would get what she wanted soon.  
"NO! Please Lavender, let's just keep this as our secret." He said desperately, if Malfoy found out about this, he wouldn't drop it for months. If Fred and George found out, then he'd be hearing about this for the rest of his life. Fred and George's voices drifted to his head. "you and Hermione are dating now?" "Ikkle Ronnie is all grown up and he's got him an Ikkle girlfriend." "Dunno what she sees in you, honestly." "Is it true you fight like old married couples?"

"Oh I can't keep secrets Ronald, you know that." She smiled. Ron did know that, last year she told everyone that Harry asked Lavender to the Yule Ball for Ron. Malfoy went on about it for days "Poor Weasley, can't even ask out a girl by himself. Do you want me to ask a girl out for you Weasley? Wait, never mind I don't help filthy blood traitors." Malfoy had said. Ron was about to hex Malfoy, but Snape passed by and gave him a detention.

"Please Lavender." He pleaded "I'll do anything. Just don't tell." He saw her face brighten up, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Anything huh?" she asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't tell." He answered. Ron wasn't doing this for himself only, he was mostly doing it for Hermione, because he didn't want Malfoy to upset her. Oh of course Harry too, because, well, uh, Harry, oh let's face it it's only about Hermione.  
"Of course, just do as I tell you." She smiled.

Meanwhile…  
Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall, heads turned in their direction. Whispers could be heard. A guy stood up from the Ravenclaw table.  
"Oi, Weasley, aren't you dating Michael Corner?" He yelled across to her.  
"Yea" she yelled back.  
"Well then what are you doing with Potter over there."  
"Having lunch, do you mind? Since we are in the same house and are friends, I don't see a problem in that, do you?"  
"No, but I was wondering what Michael would think."  
"Well what I do, and who I do it with is my business not yours. Michael won't mind." She yelled back.  
Harry was slightly surprised. Ginny just shut a 6th year guy up. A new Ginny, not so shy and quiet. He liked this. Smiling, he sat down, with Ginny next to him. He turned around to see if Cho was there. She was and she was looking sad, and a tad bit cross. She met his eye, he looked away smiling.  
"How's Cho?" Ginny asked.  
"What? What do you mean?" he replied tensely.  
"In Quidditch, you know the upcoming match?"  
"Oh right." He said relieved. He started describing Cho's technique. Harry wasn't worried that Cho was better than him, he was only worried about her reaction if he beat her. Ginny seemed really interested_. Probably because her brothers don't stop talking about Quidditch_ Harry thought.  
"Ginny!" A voice said from behind. Harry stopped talking and turned. Michael Corner was standing there a a smile on his face. Then he noticed Harry and his smile faded a little bit.  
"Hi Michael." She said smiling back  
"What are you guys doing?"  
"Having lunch, come and sit. We were talking about Quidditch and how Gryffindor will annihilate Ravenclaw in the next match."  
Michael sat down and scoffed "Dream on." he said haughtily. "We'll make you guys cry your eyes out."  
"And that's where you dream on Corner. We're winning this match and the house cup." Said Harry.

"Care to put your money where your mouth its?" Michael replied.

"No gambling allowed Mr. Corner." Said McGonagall passing by. "Now off to your classes, all of you."

"No way Lavender" Ron said firmly.  
"Well then your secret will come out." She said in a sing song voice.  
Ron thought about it, he didn't want to do what Lavender asked. But on the other hand it would make Hermione…no, he shouldn't. But it's the only way.  
"Fine, but nothing too harsh, and I can end it when I want."

"Hmm we'll see how harsh. As for ending it, you may end it after a month, unless you want more."  
_I definitely don't want more. Wait what did she mean I _may_?_ Ron thought. But before he could ask, Lavender turned to him and said. "Next year though. Umbridge ruined my mood this year and she doesn't allow it." And with that she danced her way to her dormitory. Ron left for class, thinking of ways to make it up to Hermione, especially because of what's going to happen next year.

**well thats that. i really hate Lavender. ever noticed how her name says lav ender as in love ender with a british accent? weird isn't it. well i have good news for you, since i can't walk properly for the next couple of days, i will be staying home so i will write more chappies! please review, because reviews will make me happier, and therefore i write more chappies. Question: guess what Lavender asked Ron?**

**and though i promised some people that i would send a snippet of this chappie to you i couldn't because someone was hogging the computer (**coughcough*mom*cough**) i will try to for chapter 3 though.  
**

**special thanks to _oceantreefurysun _ for being first to favorite this story. also to _AnimeAuthorForevr_ for being my first reviewer, and i havent seen anime shows in so long, but i do like it, and ps: i cant reply to ur message because u disabled them :)**

**anywhoo thanks for the reviews they make my day. also sorry again for the inconvenience.**

as he got up. "Well I'm late for class. See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey im baack, so im sorry like extremely sorry for not posting, truth is i had this chapter like 2 weeks ago, and due to some delays i couldn't post it. i hope you enjoy it, it is very short, but better than nothing eh? enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not nor will i ever (as far as you know) own any of the characters/places/things that i have not came up with in this story, they belong to jkr and who ever else owns them :)**

The next couple of days passed by, nothing interesting happened, Hermione was ignoring Ron and he was doing his best to act like he didn't care. Harry was still drooling over Cho. Ginny was disappearing with Conner every other day; they could often be seen by the lake.

Hermione was sitting down on her bed, her head in her Arithmancy book, when Ginny walked in.

"Hermione! We need to talk, you need to stop-"Ginny stopped when she saw Hermione's forefinger go up to her mouth. Lavender emerged from the bathroom.

"Hullo Ginny, fancy seeing you here." Said Lavender.

"Er…hi" Ginny said to Lavender and then turned to Hermione. "Would you come with me Hermione I have something to er…show you."

"No it's alright Ginny I need to study."

"No, it's important, very important."

"I'd rather not"

"JUST COME…please."

Hermione got up reluctantly, she knew what Ginny wanted and honestly she would rather leave that subject untouched. Hermione followed Ginny to the hallway with the tapestry of Trolls learning the ballet. Ginny walked back and forth a couple of times and the door appeared, just a simple wooden door this time. Ginny and Hermione walked in there was a replica of the Gryffindor common room. They both sat down in front of the fire.

"Why do you two keep bickering?"

"He just won't leave me alone, so I'm ignoring him, can't he just give me some privacy, I mean when I go to the bathroom, he starts thinking I'm off to write a letter to Viktor."

"Well you know Ron; I mean he's just insecure."

"About what? Why would it make him insecure for me to write to Krum?"

"Er, you know what, you're right, let's go." Ginny said hurriedly.

"What? Why? We were talking Gin-" Ginny just grabbed Hermione hand and ran out of the room.

"Oi! You there what are you doing out here?" Filch screamed at them. He was surely looking for reasons to get them in detention.

"I heard Umbridge is considering allowing him to use the old torture devises" whispered Ginny.

"What are you talking about! Go on, get out of here, if I catch you here one more time, it'll be the last time you see light!"

Ginny and Hermione hurried past him

Meanwhile…

Harry and Ron were in the great hall, feeding of course.

"So what's going on between you and bush face?" asked harry.

Ron was too busy stuffing his mouth to respond, but he still looked up, his blue eyes weary. He continued to eat without an answer.

"Why did we even pick that name for her?" harry asked

Ron swallowed "First year, she annoyed us remember?"

"Oh, right it's a bit to mean though, shouldn't we change it? It's a bit obvious too."

"Don't worry no one knows it, bush face, it's so subtle!"

"Talking about Hermione again I see" a voice said from behind. Ron turned to see Fred. "Can't get enough of her I would say." Said George, who was now next to Ron.

"Where did you come from" asked Ron

"Why, from potions of course!" answered George

"Oh, so not from the Owlery then? Blackmailing someone else?"

"We told you to shut it" said Fred. George was nodding, in agreement

"But you wouldn't listen" George said.

"So…" said Fred as He whipped his wand,

"You get _this_" Said George, watching Ron's face turn to horror as spiders started crawling out of his food, and onto him. "Just a gift you know" continued George grinning.

"AHHHHHH" Ron screamed, he tried climbing over the bench but he tripped, and landed face first into a brightly pink pie.

"You know, you should thank me, I put that pie there to cushion your fall." Said Fred, as he and George walked away laughing. They weren't the only ones though; The Great Hall was bursting with laughter. Harry helped Ron up.

"You know, they did tell you to shut it, and if I may say…I told you so!"

"Yea, alright, you were bloody right, it's not subtle. Now get me to the bathroom"

"What happened here?" asked Hermione as Ron and Harry passed her and Ginny.

"Oh nothing big, don't worry. Would you do us a favour and clean it up?" Harry said as he

**i like pranks, don't you? does that make me evil?**

**anywhoo, i have another story up, its called Sirius Before Halloween if you wanna check that out, i'll be updating that as well as this soon.**

**so R&R please :) annnd, a little hp related questions...are you going to the premiere of HP7 PT2?**

**-thesmartoneisodd :D**

* * *

p.s: i reuploaded this cuz my format was messed up sorry if u got any emails :/ i'll update asap i also edited my author's note :)


End file.
